Poketrix
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: Red, having just beaten the Elite Four, finds a strange new watch that fell from the sky....


The Poketrix

Red was walking towards his hometown, Pallet Town. (Not the same Red as in the manga) He had just beaten the Elite Four with two Pokemon, a new world record. He had used his Blastoise named Cannon, and his Muk named Grime. Cannon was a Shiny, having black skin and a snow-white shell. He had almost gotten home when he spotted a shooting star rushing towards him. Red's eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of the way. The star had created a huge crater. Red looked down the crater and saw a little pod. The pod opened up and a watch-like device hovered above the ground. A beam of light came out of the watch and fell on Red and it beeped. Quickly, the light faded and the watch strapped itself onto Red's arm.

"Ah!" Red screamed, trying to get the watch off.

After a couple of minutes, Red gave up and pushed a button on the watch. Its face popped up and a little alien appeared, hovering above the face of the watch.

"Hello, my name is Azmuth." The alien said. "If you are seeing this holographic message, it means that you are now in the possession of my greatest invention, the Poketrix. I sent the Poketrix to your realm because I see that there are a lot of creatures that can be useful to you. The Poketrix can transform you into a limitless amount of aliens and your creatures. All you have to do is push this button and a beam of light will appear. Move the light until it is placed upon the creature you want to transform into. It will make a beeping noise and you will have obtained the creature's DNA. Be careful, however. The Poketrix will need to recharge if you become a creature for too long. To transform, all you need to do is push this button twice and the face will pop up. You can then move the face to the hologram of the desired creature. Good luck against the force that is threatening your world as I speak."

And the hologram of the alien disappeared.

"Wait a minute!" Red shouted at the Poketrix. "What force that's threatening my world?!"

Of course, the Poketrix didn't answer. Red sighed. Then, he smiled.

"Come on out!"

He called to his Pokemon. Cannon and Grime appeared in a flash of light. Red pushed the button on his Poketrix and the light appeared. He placed the light on Cannon and Grime, and after two beeps, called the two Pokemon into their Pokeballs. Suddenly, Red heard a deep growl. He spun around and found a huge Arcanine. But there was something strange with his eyes. They were pitch black, black as death.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

A trainer walked out from behind the Arcanine. He was wearing a mask and had purple hair.

"Hello there, Red. My name is Will. You don't know me yet, but soon I will become famous!"

A girl stood next to him. She had yellow hair and was wearing a black Team Rocket uniform.

"Yes, and I am Domino."

Red had nothing against Team Rocket, in fact he had been thinking about joining. Red looked nervously at the giant Arcanine.

"What do you two want?"

Will raised a Pokeball. It was unlike any ever seen before. Its surface was completely black, with a red R on the front.

"That watch! So let's battle!"

Will opened the Pokeball and a Hypno popped out. This Hypno was different. Like the Arcanine, it was bigger than normal and had completely black eyes.

"Hypno." It said.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis on that guy!"

Hypno swung his pendulum and waves of energy came out. Red dodged the waves and pushed the button on the Poketrix twice. The face popped up and a hologram of Cannon appeared. He slammed the face down and started to transform. Under his shirt, a shell started to grow. Two cannons started to grow out of his upper back and after a couple of seconds, the transformation was complete. Red stood up and stretched, revealing his new huge muscular arms. His clothes had not transformed with him, and they ripped and fell away.

"You two wanna fight?" Red said in a deep voice. "Then let's fight."

Red opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful Water Gun on the Arcanine. Surprisingly, it just took the attack and came out unharmed.

"What?" Red said. "Ha ha ha ha! Surprised? The new Rocket Ball enhances a Pokemon's strengths and tones down its weaknesses. Even if you used Hydro Pump, you'd lose. Arcanine, give him an Ember."

The Arcanine opened his mouth and unleashed a low-power attack, but it still wounded Red pretty badly.

"Grrr!" Red growled as he unleashed the most powerful Hydro Pump he could muster.

Still, the Arcanine was unharmed. Suddenly, Red heard a beeping noise, and he changed back (thankfully, his clothes had reappeared on his body).

"Ha ha ha ha! How are you going to beat us now?" Will laughed as he commanded Arcanine to unleash more Embers.

Red barely dodged the attacks. Suddenly, the Poketrix glowed green. Red pushed the button and shined the beam of light on the Hypno.

"No! Get out of the way, Hypno!"

But the Hypno was unable to move, as if the beam of light had frozen him. The Poketrix beeped and Red transformed into the Hypno. Using an extremely powerful Psychic attack, the four were blasted away. Red changed back.

"This watch is awesome!" Red exclaimed as he looked up.

He was surprised to see a Pidgeot. It landed in front of Red with a letter in its mouth. It was wearing the post office uniform of a badge on its chest and a blue cap. Red took the letter and read it. It said:

"Dear Red,

I am the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. We would like you to join our cause in denouncing the evils of truth and love and all that. We would also like control of that watch around your wrist. If you fail to reply or refuse I will personally send out a Rocket to get you. I will be waiting.

Giovanni."

Red put the letter down and wrote "NO" on a separate sheet of paper. He wasn't going to let anyone take the Poketrix from him. Before he handed the paper back to the Pidgeot, he obtained its form via the beam of light. The Pidgeot took the letter and flew off. Red started walking towards Viridian City. He knew he would have to fight someone there.

Red was flying through the air and loving it. He had always wondered what it would be like to fly. When he had transformed into Pidgeot, he was surprised to see that while his clothes disappeared, he had obtained the badge and hat of the Mail Pidgeot. Red landed on one of the roof tops and changed back. Below him he saw Giovanni. Giovanni took out a little handheld device, studied it for a moment, and looked up straight at Red.

"Ah, so there you are. I got your letter. A bit short don't you think? I mean, one word is hardly enough to satisfy me."

Giovanni reached into his pocket and yelled, "Come on out, Rhydon!"

A huge Rhydon appeared, with pitch black eyes.

Giovanni pointed at Red and yelled, "Get him!"

The Rhydon looked up and reduced the building to rubble with a super fast Mega Punch. Red jumped and threw his own Ball.

"Go, Cannon!"

The Blastoise appeared in a flash of red and glared at the Rhydon. While the two Pokemon were having a stare down, Red secretly rolled one of his Pokeballs down a nearby alleyway.

"Mega Kick!" Giovanni called to his Rhydon.

The Rhydon pulled his leg back while Red called, "Counter with Skull Bash!"

The Blastoise lowered his head as the Rhydon's foot collided with it. There was a momentary pause, and then Cannon started flying upwards. Red sighed in disappointment as Cannon landed some ways away and fainted. He called Cannon back into his Pokeball just as the Poketrix recharged. Red pushed the button once and the beam of light started to come out.

"Get out of the way!" Giovanni yelled.

The Rhydon had just gotten out of the way when the beam of light went past him and landed on Giovanni.

"NO!" He yelled as the Poketrix beeped.

Red was about to try again, when he got an idea. He pushed the button twice and became Giovanni.

"Rhydon! I am your master! Obey me!" Red yelled at the Rhydon.

"No! I am your master! Destroy the imposter!" The Rhydon was confused.

He looked at both Giovannis, but they both looked the same, right down to the clothing. The Rhydon decided to make a quick decision and attacked Red. Red cursed as he jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Now!" He yelled down the alleyway.

Through the darkness, a String Shot shot out and tied up Giovanni.

"No!" He yelled as he struggled in the thick webbing.

Another strand covered Giovanni's mouth.

"Rhydon! I am your master!" Red tried again.

Hearing no objection from the other Giovanni, Rhydon started to obey Red.

"Stay right there!" Red commanded as he searched Giovanni and found the Rhydon's Pokeball.

Red set it on the ground and destroyed it with a well placed kick.

"I release you!" Red told the Rhydon.

The Rhydon's eyes returned to normal and he shrunk down to normal size. The Rhydon looked around and stomped away. Red looked at Giovanni just as he changed back.

"Now, what to do with you…."

After waiting for the Poketrix to recharge, Red transformed into the Pidgeot, grabbed Giovanni by the webbing, and set him on the roof of his own Gym. Red then flew to the alleyway. He changed back and looked around.

"Buggy? You can come out now."

A Shiny Caterpie crawled out of the shadows. Its body was completely yellow with blue eyes. Red smiled and raised Buggy's Pokeball.

"Return."

Red looked at his Poketrix and saw it glow green. Red pushed the button twice and turned the face to the hologram of the Pidgeot. After transforming, Red flew up and out of Viridian City.

Red landed in front of Viridian Forest just as the Poketrix timed out. He walked through and almost crashed into a Celebi.

"Bi! Biii!" It yelled as a stream of flame trailed it.

"Go!" Red yelled as he threw out Cannon's Pokeball.

Cannon stood, a little weakened from the Rhydon, but still intimidating-looking. Domino rushed right by it and threw out a Rocket Ball. The Celebi disappeared in a flash of red.

"Hey!" Red yelled at Domino. "What are you going to do with that Celebi?"

Domino answered by tossing Celebi's Ball in the air. Celebi appeared with black eyes, and she was a little bigger.

"Celebi, let's go back in time." Domino said to her. "We'll start with the destruction of this forest."

Evil Celebi nodded and the two disappeared in a flash of white. Suddenly, the Forest started to shimmer, as if it was a hologram. Then, the Poketrix chirped and a white sphere circled around Red and Cannon.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The Poketrix answered by shooting up a hologram of Azmuth.

"Hello there, finder of the Poketrix. If you are seeing this, then the Poketrix has just activated its protection sphere. I made this so that the creatures inside the sphere are not affected. By what, you might ask? By the time stream being changed. Everyone and everything that is outside of the sphere will somehow be affected by whoever is changing the time stream's actions in the past. Everyone outside of the sphere will remember what happened as if it had always been. This sphere will allow you to remember what _really _happened. Goodbye."

And the hologram disappeared. Red looked outside the protection sphere and saw the Viridian Forest disappear. The sphere disappeared and Red called Cannon back into his Pokeball. Red looked around at the couple of twigs lying on the ground that used to be the powerful Viridian Forest. Red looked down at his feet and saw what looked like long-dead cinders and ash. Red looked back up to see an Officer Jenny run towards him.

"What are you doing here, civilian? No one is aloud in the Burnt Forest."

"Burnt Forest? Isn't this the Viridian Forest?"

"It hasn't been called that for ten years, when the great fire started. What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm Red of Pallet Town."

"Oh!" Officer Jenny said, realizing who he was. "You're that guy who beat the Elite Four with just two Pokemon! You did a really good job. Anyway, you should probably head back to Viridian."

Red nodded.

"All right, Officer."

Red turned around and walked into Viridian City. But it was all wrong. Team Rocket members were all over the place and Giovanni's Gym was bigger with bright lights and a huge sign saying "Team Rocket HQ" was hanging above the shiny double doors. Red looked at the Poke Center and was shocked to find that instead of saying, "Pokemon Center" on it, there was a big red R. The Poke Mart said, "Rocket Products" and the roads were cracked and old-looking. The old guy that liked coffee now had a sign that said, "Rockets Will Destroy!" And some of the Members were hassling him about it. Red looked up and saw Will riding on an Evil Zapdos.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hello there, Red! Try stopping us from destroying the universe! So far we have two Legendaries under our control. Domino has Celebi and I obviously have Zapdos."

Red gritted his teeth and activated his Poketrix. The beam of light was going to shine on Zapdos, but Domino and her Celebi appeared in a flash of white and got in the way. Red quickly shone the light on Celebi and laughed in triumph as the Poketrix beeped. Red pushed the button twice and transformed into Celebi.

"Who's laughing now, Will?" Red asked as he opened a hole in the time stream. "I'm going to fix this!"

And he jumped into the hole. There were flashes of light and numbers all around Red as he fell down the blue stream. Red picked a time and went through the wall.

Red looked around. He was standing in a ruined Viridian City. All that was left was Giovanni's Gym. Red looked up and saw a huge pillar of smoke. Red flew up and zoomed towards Viridian Forest. When Red arrived, Domino was talking to her Celebi.

"Good job, Celebi. Let's go back even further to ensure Team Rocket's domination!"

And the disappeared. Red looked at the flames that were licking across the Forest. Red transformed back and called out Cannon.

"Put out that fire!" Red said to him as he activated his Poketrix and transformed into Cannon.

Red and his Blastoise managed to put out the fire before it could do any damage. Red then looked at Giovanni's Gym and destroyed it. A young Giovanni came out with a bunch of ground Pokemon, but Red defeated him and used Buggy to tie him up. Red then set Giovanni on top of the tallest tree he could find. After a couple of minutes, Red transformed into Celebi, called back his Pokemon, and went back to the present.

When Red got back, he was pleased to see Viridian Forest the way it should be. However, Team Rocket Members were still all over Viridian City. Red looked up and saw Will still up there.

"Get him, Zapdos!"

The Evil Zapdos screeched and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack. Red dodged and used a SolarBeam on it. The Zapdos screeched from the powerful super effective attack, and collapsed, defeated. Will jumped off his bird Pokemon and called it back into its Rocket Ball.

"Go, Jynx!"

And an Evil Jynx appeared.

Will ran away while saying, "Battle him until he forfeits!"

Evil Jynx glared at Red with her black eyes. Then she released an Ice Beam. Red dodged and used Frenzy Plant, and it was a one-hit KO. Red transformed back right then and Red looked at the Jynx. There was a loud screech and Red looked up to see Domino riding an Evil Lugia with an Evil Moltres following close by. Red cursed. They had a pretty good amount of Legendaries by now, and Red wasn't going to let them get any more. Red transformed into the Mail Pidgeot and flew off to the Seafoam Islands.

Red landed on the shore of the icy islands just as he transformed back. Red ran into the caves and after a couple of minutes, found Articuno.

"Come on!" Red yelled as he tossed out the Pokeball of his Shiny Onix, the legendary Crystal Onix. Red had found it when he was taking a small vacation in the Orange Islands.

"Strength!" Red yelled to him.

Onix slammed into the Articuno full force, and the Articuno fell over. It quickly got back up and shot Onix with an Ice Beam. Onix just shook it off and slammed into the Articuno again. This time, it didn't get back up and Red threw an Ultra Ball at it, capturing the mighty Articuno. Red was giddy, this was the first Legendary that he had ever captured. Red didn't know where to get any of the other Kanto Legendary Pokemon (Mew and Mewtwo). So he changed back into the Pidgeot and flew to Pallet Town. When he landed, he saw that his house was on fire.

"Mom! Dad!" Red yelled as he called out Cannon.

"Douse that fire!" He yelled at it.

Cannon quickly doused the fire. Red ran into his house.

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay?"

No answer. Red ran into his parent's room, and was nearly blown over with the smell of burned flesh.

"Mom? Dad?" Red said weakly.

Red walked in, as if in a daze. His parents were lying on the floor. Red ran to the telephone and dialed 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"My parents… a fire… everything is burned… my parents…." Red was starting to cry. "My parents are dead."

"I've sent over some ambulances. Please calm down until they've arrived."

Red hung up the phone and activated his Poketrix. He was about to transform into Celebi when a girl appeared behind him in a flash.

"Who are you?" Red asked her.

The girl tilted her head as if pondering the question herself.

"I am… oh! I'm Kayla, your daughter from the future."

"My daughter?"

"Yep. See, I was born a long time ago… or was it? Anyway, I died at the age of fourteen, but a group of scientists managed to recreate me by combing my DNA with the DNA of Mew and Celebi. It gave me fantastic powers, along with the ability to travel through time. I've used this ability so much that I'm starting to lose myself."

"Why are you here?" Red asked, troubled by this unexpected visitor and the death of his parents.

"I came because I know what you're about to do. Your about to save your parents, and when that doesn't work, you're going to go kill Giovanni."

"What's so bad about that?" Red yelled at her, tears streaming down his face.

"Because if Team Rocket never happens, then the past, present, and future will change drastically. Who knows what kinds of things will occur? Most likely the Mask of Ice will control Team Rocket, and with him in control, the whole planet will probably become a big ball of ice."

"I don't care. I'm going to avenge my parent's death."

Kayla sighed and said, "I was afraid you'd say that. I'm going to have to stop you."

Red activated his Poketrix and rested the beam of light on Kayla. Instead of making the beeping noise, it glowed an angry red and a hologram of Azmuth appeared.

"Finder of the Poketrix, the form you are trying to acquire has more than one type of DNA in it. You can not acquire this form."

And the hologram disappeared. Red cursed and transformed into the Evil Hypno.

"Let's go!"

Kayla smiled evilly and raised her hand. Suddenly, everything turned cold and time stopped.

"I think that this will give us all the time in the world to battle it out."

Red gritted his teeth and sent a Hypnosis wave at Kayla. She raised her hand and a pink sphere surrounded her, the attack bouncing off harmlessly. Kayla sent a Thunder attack down on Red, and he was knocked out by the pain.

Red woke up to find that he was lying in a steel cell that he knew was in Pallet Town. He was about to transform into something when the Poketrix beeped and Azmuth appeared.

"Finder of my Poketrix, you are receiving a message from Azmuth. Transmitting now."

The hologram disappeared for a moment, only to be replaced with the real Azmuth.

"Hello, finder of my Poketrix. I have called you because your world is about to be destroyed. You have less than an hour until the end of your world. I am now sending you a new form that I am sure you will find useful. He is a Necrofriggian, but the wielder of my Omnitrix calls him Big Chill. Hurry and save your world."

Azmuth disappeared and the Poketrix glowed yellow. Red pushed the button twice and transformed into Big Chill. After walking through the walls of the steel room, Red saw Kayla.

"Red? What form is that? You never had that in the future… no matter! I still will not allow you to go back in time!"

Red shook his head.

"No, Kayla. I don't need to go back in time any more. My only objective is to stop Team Rocket."

Kayla smiled and said, "Let's go."

And, in a flash of light, they entered the time stream.

Red reappeared in the same spot, three days in the past. Red looked around and saw his house was perfect. He felt like running in and warning his parents about the fire, but Kayla would have stopped him, he knew. It would alter the time stream too badly. Red spread his midnight blue wings and lifted into the air. Quickly assessing the situation, Red sped off towards Viridian City, Kayla following close behind. Soon they landed in the city. Suddenly, Kayla screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Red asked her, the Poketrix timing out and forcing him to change back.

"Something is wrong with… the time stream…."

She gasped and said, "It doesn't want us to go back into the past… this has… never happened before."

And suddenly, Red and Kayla were transported back to the present, standing in the middle of Viridian City. Standing in front of them was Giovanni, with an Evil Entei, Raikou, and Suicune by his side. They growled. That, combined with their pitch-black eyes and massive size, made them look extremely terrifying.

"Hello, Red." He said. "We have already acquired seven legendary Pokemon and made them ours."

Suddenly, Domino dropped from the sky and handed Giovanni ten Rocket Balls.

"Here you go, boss. All of the Sinnoh Legendary Pokemon. Couldn't find that Shaymin or Rotom, though."

Giovanni waved his hand dismissively.

"It matters not, those Pokemon can hardly be called _Legendary_. As long as you got Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia…?"

"Sure did, boss. They put up a huge fight-"

"Yes, I'm afraid we'll have to hear about your story later."

And he turned back to Red.

"So, Red. We have now seventeen Legendary Pokemon. The destruction of this world is inevitable, as Will is currently obtaining Ho-Oh and the Hoenn Legendaries."

"Oh, yeah?" Said Red, taking out Articuno's Poke Ball for everyone to see.

"Well, I've got Articuno, and there's no way I'm giving him up."

Giovanni put on a bored expression. "Ah, yes. We thank you for saving us the task of capturing the final Legendary Bird ourselves."

He gestured towards Domino, and she pulled out a Rocket Ball, capturing Articuno's Poke Ball, and thus capturing Articuno.

"No!"

Red felt so stupid. He turned towards Kayla.

"Kayla! Do something!"

Kayla slumped her shoulders.

"I can't. That man is holding almost all of the Legendary Pokemon, and it's nullifying my power."

Red angrily turned back to Giovanni and said, "You'll never manage to capture Mew and Mewtwo, and I know that you need all the Legendaries."

Giovanni smirked and said, "You obviously don't know the power of Team Rocket."

Giovanni snapped his fingers, and disappeared. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Red asked.

Kayla said, "It's all of the Legendaries in his possession. It's giving him strange powers."


End file.
